Going Back to How it's Supposed to Be
by Elmoo
Summary: Jack finds a way to get everyone off the island but not without a price. JATE fic. Caution: some SKATE but ultimately, absolutely unequivocally JATE
1. Chapter 1

This story is to help me with some Jate fix (LOST is still how many months away). It's about the journey of Jack and Kate coming towards each other. I'm not offering answers about the island myths cause I don't have them. They're merely there for supporting the JATE story. Please no flames as this written our of enjoyment and I hope you have fun reading it as well.

Another note: these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It has been a month since the Oceanic 6 returned. Jack listens to a voice as he searches around the jungle.

"Redemption. You can get everyone off this island Jack. Just like you promised them long time ago."

"How?"

"Sacrifice."

Jack continues to follow the voice--running at a speed that he never knew he could run. Until suddenly, he falls forward and is now facing a pair of white tennis shoes. He slowly stands, lifts his head and meets the eyes of the elder Shephard.

"What do you want from me!" Jack yells at the man. "I was happy. And you, you son of a bitch had to take everything away from me."

"It's not about what he wants Jack." A blonde fair faced girl appears behind Jack. "It's about the island wanting something from you."

"Claire?" Jack squints his eyes at the woman.

"The island wants you son. You, a great man-" Christian Shepherd steps closer at his distraught son.

"What would the island want with me?" Jack interrupts.

"Sacrifice." Claire whispers.

Jack opens his eyes and awakens to the sound of the beach and the numerous conversations murmuring a few steps away. He leans forward and rubs the soreness of the back of his head for falling asleep against a tree. He feels the wind blow against his clean shaven face and closes his eyes as he feels the sting of the ocean wind.

"Sacrifice." Jack whispers.

He stands up and makes his way to the rest of the camp. He stops a few yards away from the crowd as he notices Sawyer sharing a joke with Kate who brightens up with a smile. Jack feels his heart drop as he realizes what he has to do.

Rushing through the crowd--and getting odd looks along the way--Jack runs towards the deepness of the jungle.

* * *

"So I guess you couldn't bear to be away from the beach." A southern drawl snaps Kate out of her trance.

Kate smiles before responding, "What do you want Sawyer?"

Kate hears him murmur something but is suddenly sidetracked by the sight of Jack looking at her and suddenly looking away. She watches his back as he pushes through the camp and runs off into the jungle.

"Jack?" She calls out but gets no response.

She moves to follow him but at the pace he was running she quickly loses sight of him. Her tracking skills take over as she follows the trails of crushed leaves and soil in hopes of catching up with him.

"What happened?" A Middle Eastern man appears behind her.

"I don't know? I saw him looking over then all of a sudden he just runs off. Sayid, you worked with Ben. You must know something about what's going on with Jack."

"I am sorry Kate but Ben never told me anything. Only that he deceived me into returning to this cursed place."

The duo continued to trek into the jungle for another hour as the sun begins to fade.

"Kate, we have to return to camp."

"No. I'm not going back without him."

"You saw him running like a madman. We won't catch up to him. All we'll do is follow his tracks while he keeps going to wherever he's going. It isn't safe to be wandering around the dark, we should go."

"Sayid, I--"

They hear a thump and a twig snap and they follow the sound. Right in the middle of the ground is the very person they are looking for.

"Jack!" Kate helps him up as he groggily rubs his head.

Sayid takes his other arm and they make their way towards the beach.

"What's going on Jack?" Sayid asks.

"I--" Jack falls to his knees just as he's about to answer and coughs up blood.

* * *

Jack runs through the trees as he searches for more answers.

"Where are you?" He whispers. "What do you want me to sacrifice?"

"Hello Jack." A familiar bald old man approaches him.

"What are you doing here Locke? Came back to the living to--"

"I know what you're trying to do--"

"I've done what this island has told me to do. I've brought everyone back. I've given up everything--"

"So the island told you to kill Richard Alpert?"

"No, only that I deliver him to the cabin. He was afraid to go in the cabin. But once he was inside, the door shut me out and I saw him turn into an old man through the window. He kept getting older until he was nothing but ash."

"I don't understand."

"The island doesn't want these people, the Others, here anymore. Once they leave the island won't let them back in anymore. But it needs them to leave."

"Why would the island want them gone?" Locke asks as he puts his hand in his pocket.

"Because you people are greedy and murderous bastards. Those people and children that were taken you experimented on them."

"We needed to learn more about the island and how we can use to help other people."

"That still does not justify murder!" Jack shouts at him.

"Those were accidents. But I guess I can't convince you of that. I do need you to reconsider Jack. Stop what you're doing."

Jack just scoffs at him.

Locke quickly punches Jack in the head. Jack tries to get up but Locke quickly grabs his feet and drags him to a nearby tree and ties Jack's feet against it.

Jack sits up but Locke pushes him back and steps on his hands to keep him from fighting back. Stifling a pained groan, Jack tries to wriggle his hands free to no avail. He watches as Locke takes out a small bottle from his pocket and places is close his face. Jack can smell it as the older man forcefully forces the liquid in his mouth. Locke places a hand over Jack's mouth to keep him from spitting it out and the other hand covers his nose to force him to swallow.

Jack finally gives in and swallows the medicine. He feels Locke's weight leave his hands and his feet unbound.

"Goodbye Jack." He hears Locke say as he leaves.

Jack groggily stands and tries to pursue his rival. He ends up falling back to the ground and lands on a twig.

Suddenly he hears someone call his name.

"Jack!?" He hears Kate yell for him as she runs toward him and helps him to his feet.

He sees another man and recognizes Sayid as he takes his other arm to help him walk.

* * *

Kate awakes alone in the middle of the night. Panic stricken, she looks around the tent and runs outside. Looking inside Jack's tent she sees Aaron cuddled up to the doctor. Kate smiles at the image and bends to pick up the boy. For the past 2 days Aaron has been sneaking inside Jack's tent in the middle of the night and Kate always awakens with panic whenever he's missing. Although, she always knows where to look first.

"Mmgh…" Aaron mumbles as his head lands on Kate's shoulder.

"Shh…it's okay." Kate kisses the top of his head as he continues his slumber.

She hears a cough behind her and watches as Jack slowly blinks his eyes open. He squints his eyes at her and hoarsely calls out,

"Kate? What's going on?"

Kate slowly sits beside him--careful not to wake Aaron.

"That's what I need to ask you. You've been out for 2 days. You ran into a jungle and we found you coughing up blood and passing out."

Jack breaks eye contact and looks up the ceiling.

Kate stands up and heads for the exit but Jack grabs her wrist.

"I'm sorry." Jack says while trying to get her to look at him.

"Don't be." Kate responds and goes back to her tent.

The next morning Kate leaves Aaron to the care of his island babysitter--Hurley. She grabs a bottled water and fills a bowl with oatmeal. She takes the meal and drink to Jack's tent and sees him slowly waking up.

"Here eat this." She hands him the bowl and bottle. "You look sick and pale--"

"Thanks." Jack sits up and takes the food from her.

Kate turns to leave but Jack's voice stops her.

"I know you hate me and it's completely my fault. But I promise you that everything will be better soon. You'll be off this island with no one haunting--"

"How Jack? How?" Kate angrily interrupts.

Jack watches her turn away from him as she wipes her tears.

"Trust me."

"I did and you hurt me."

"I know. I know I should've been better. Better for you and better for Aaron. I screwed up. But I promise you Kate, it'll be better."

Kate looks him in the eyes and finds hope in them and yet a great amount of sadness. She breaks away and turns to leave.

"Just finish your food Jack."

Kate finds Aaron playing Frisbee with Hurley and Bernard while Rose watches from the sidelines. She joins Rose and laughs as Hurley falls on his face trying to catch the disc.

"How is he?" Rose inquires while watching the boys play.

"He's better."

"You don't sound happy."

Kate faces the older woman.

"I don't know." Kate says shakily and releases a frustrated laugh. "With Sawyer, it was easier. It was fun and you know what to expect from him. I love Sawyer but…" Her thoughts searches for ways to finish the sentence."

"But you don't love him like Jack." Rose finishes for her.

"With Jack, I felt safe, happy and I don't know--feels like your heart is just beating too fast and you need to slow down."

"And your stomach makes it feel like you're falling from the sky." Rose adds.

"Yeah. But it hurts more with him." Kate looks down at her feet as she thinks about their last fight.

"Of course it's gonna hurt more hon." Rose puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The happier you are the more pain it's gonna be when that happiness goes away. It's just the way it is. If it hurts that much it just means that it's more valuable to you."

"Yeah." Kate manages to agree. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Rose jokingly says. "Can't get anything in this world without suffering for it."

Kate smiles at her and they continue to watch the Frisbee game in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack changes his clothes and leaves his tent. He looks around the beach and sees Aaron playing from afar with Kate and Rose watching. He smiles at the scene before turning to face the jungle.

"Feelin' better doc?" A southern blonde man approaches him.

"Yeah." Jack sighs.

"Figured it'd be that oatmeal of love that freckles brought you." Sawyer teases.

"Nothing happened. But listen, I gotta head out…do you mind keeping an eye on Aaron and Kate?" Jack watches Sawyer's smile disappear and reappear again.

"You sound like a man who's going out for a while. What're your plans doc?"

"Nothing that I can't do alone."

"Hmm. Sounds dangerous. Mind if I tag along?" Sawyer smirks.

"I just asked you to take care of Kate and Aaron, so no you can't come."

"And why can't fat boy or teeth puller watch him? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because…" Jack ponders. "Because she looks happy with you."

Sawyer gives him a confused stare as Jack continues, "I love her. I want her to be happy. I should've stepped aside long ago and save her the agony of choosing. I'm letting her be happy. And if her happiness is with you so be it. I'm just tired of hurting her."

Jack watches as the Southern man examines his eyes.

"So where you going doc?"

"Sawyer, I can't say. No one can follow me. Just give me your word that you'll keep them safe."

Jack looks to where the crowd has gathered. A lot of them have joined in the Frisbee game. Only Jack and Sawyer were missing from the audience.

"They'll be wonderin' where you are." Sawyer tells him.

Jack goes to his tent and comes back out with a container in hand.

"Could you give this to Aaron? He always liked to play with it." Jack hands the box to Sawyer.

"Now you're soundin'' like a man with no intentions of returnin'." Sawyer eyes him suspiciously.

Jack smiles at him and pats him appreciatively on the shoulder before heading out. Sawyer watches him leave then turns his attention to the long box in his hand. He opens it and finds a shiny stethoscope with 'Dr. Jack Shephard' engraved on one side. The object is still in great condition, shining platinum with clean pristine grey and white colours.

* * *

The rain suddenly poured heavily as sky darkened. Everybody either ran to their tents or under the huge tarps. Kate picks up Aaron and runs under the roof of the of a hut that acts as a kitchen.

"Mommy can I have an apple?" Aaron points to one high above the shelf.

"Here you go."

Kate smiles at him and remembers at how everyone was accepting of the idea that she was now his guardian.

"Can I get Jack to read me the Wonderland story tonight?" Aaron asks as he bites into his apple.

"I don't know if he's feeling well enough." Kate strokes his hair as she answers.

There was silence as Aaron finishes his apple. Kate disposes of the core and helps the young boy clean his hands.

"Howdy!" Sawyer greets the duo as he escapes the rain.

"Hi." Aaron greets back.

"So…" Sawyer starts.

"What do you want?" Kate asks with an exhausted sigh.

"Nothing. Just checkin' up on you." Sawyer smiles with his hand behind his back.

"Checking up on us? That's not like you."

"Maybe I've changed, turned over a new leaf…" Sawyer takes a chair and sits in front of her.

"Really? I don't believe you."

Sawyer playfully acts hurt as he responds, "That hurts freckles. That really hurts."

"Mommy what's going on?" Aaron looks to Sawyer then back to Kate.

"Nothing sweetie. Let's get you to bed now shall we?"

"Can we go see Jack first?"

Kate sees the change in Sawyer's face at the sound of Jack's name.

"Jack's not here lil' boy."

Kate suddenly moves closer to Sawyer with worry.

"Where is he?" She demands.

"I dunno. He wouldn't tell me where he's goin'."

"What? How could you let him leave. You know he's not well." Kate yells at him.

"It's not my job to stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants. He can go wherever he wants to." Sawyer yells back.

"Mommy?" Aaron shakily calls.

"I'm sorry baby." Kate bends to pick him up.

"I'm not done talking to you." She narrows her eyes at Sawyer before going to her tent to put Aaron to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Kate emerges from her tent and returns to a sullen looking Sawyer.

"Where the hell is he Sawyer?"

"I already told you I don't freakin' know." Sawyer sighs. "He asked me to give this to Aaron before he left."

Sawyer gives her the box. She opens it and quickly closes it.

"Why is he giving this away?" She asks as she stares at the container.

"What do I look like an encyclopaedia about Jack? He told me to give it to the boy since he likes to play with the thing so much. I was planning' on keeping' it--seein' at how expensive it looks."

"It was a present from the hospital." Kate quietly reveals. "Jack would have Aaron listen to his heart with this. Then Aaron would run to his bedroom and use it on his toys. It always ended with Jack listening to Aaron's heart before putting it away."

Sawyer stays silent for a while, allowing Kate to reminisce.

"Before he left this afternoon…he said that he loves ya." Kate looks up as he speaks. "He asked me to look after ya and the lil' blonde boy."

"What? Why…why would he say such things."

"I dunno." Sawyer ponders. "He did say that he's tired of hurtin' ya."

Kate shakes her head as she tries to absorb the information.

"And he asked you of all people--"

"He said that you looked happy with me. I guess it's because I'm always jokin' around ya." Kate doesn't laugh with him. "He wanted to be the better man and let you be happy. And if steppin' aside is what he has to do then that's what he'll do. To be honest with ya, I'm relieved that he's lettin' go. Cuz now you and me can finally give this a better shot."

Kate stays silent.

"I know what you're thinkin'. You're thinkin' about the boy. I love you Kate but I'm no daddy. I'm fine with women but not with raisin' lil' boys or girls. It's just not me." Sawyer speaks with sincerity. "I love you Kate and this is a real chance for us. No more 3rd party. Jus' you and me. But if I have to I'll learn to be something for Aaron."

Kate gives him a sympathetic smile and places her hand on top of his. She kisses the top of his head and walks towards Bernard and Rose's tent.

"Hey where you goin'?" Sawyer shouts after her.

"I'm going to look for Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

After Kate asks Rose to look after Aaron, she places a couple of water bottles in her bag pack and tucks a gun in her waistband. She places a kiss on Aaron and leaves.

"Are you sure about this?" Rose asks. "The rain's probably washed away everything."

"I have to find him." Kate shouts back as she runs into the jungle raising the lantern to light her way.

Kate trudges on as she searches for anything that might lead her to Jack. She stops as she hears footsteps and hooks the lantern to her bag. Her hand makes its way to her waistband and slowly pulls out a gun. Her thumb clicks the safety off and points to the direction of the mysterious footsteps.

"Come out or I'll shoot." Kate yells.

"Easy there freckles." Sawyer comes out behind a tree with his hands up.

"What are you doing?" Kate asks as she safely tucks the gun away.

"Followin' ya." Sawyer steps closer to her.

Kate walks away from him and he grabs her arm.

"Look, I know you hate me right now but there's no way we can find him in this dark jungle shower. We should go back."

"No." Kate steps underneath a large tree to shelter herself from the rain and Sawyer follows. "And no, I don't hate you."

This elicits a smirk from Sawyer. "So if you don't hate me that means that you love me."

"Yes." Kate replies. "I love our friendship. I love being friends with you. I love fooling around and having fun with you."

"Well there ya go." Sawyer says with glee.

"But I love Jack." Kate watches as Sawyer's smile fades. "I love waking with him, falling asleep with him, making love with him. I even love the way we argue…he's…he's my love. I'm sorry Sawyer, but Jack is… the love of my life."

Sawyer sighs and looks away from her. "C'mon, the rain's lettin' up. Who knows, we might get lucky and trip over the doc in the dark.

* * *

Jack has been walking for hours in the rain not knowing whether or not he's running in circles. He goes with his gut and turns wherever but is unsure of where he is. Just as he was ready to fall from exhaustion, the heavy rain stops and he sees a cabin a few yards away. He runs towards it and bursts through its doors. He looks around the empty room and sighs in frustration at his empty discovery.

"Jack." Christian appears behind him.

"I'm here." Jack responds.

With that, Christian steps in closer and smiles at his son. Jack gives him a curious look until a sharp pain hits him in the gut. He looks down and sees Christian's hand holding a long knife, which is now inside Jack. Christian releases the knife and Jack stumbles back. Jack can feel blood in his mouth and spits it out. He gently closes his eyes as the pain slowly leaves his body.

The sounds of medical equipment causes Jack to stir awake. He feels no pain as he stands and finds himself wearing a blue surgical garb.

"This is my favourite place." Christian suddenly appears in across Jack.

Jack gently pats the sheet in front of him and sees the surgical instruments all laid out.

"Is it because it gave you a godly feeling?" Jack spits out.

"It's the place where I don't feel like a failure. Even when someone dies under my watch I know that I'll still be okay. But at home it was different. I know I failed you as a father and I failed your mother as husband. And I sacrificed my family for my career."

"You didn't sacrifice you family for your career. You abandoned your family. Self-sacrifice means that it benefits others not yourself. You know you failed at home and you didn't bother to fix it or make it better."

"Oh you mean like you did. When you left her?" Christian scoffs.

"I'm trying to make it right now." Jack pauses and thinks. "I want to see Jacob."

Jack makes his voice louder when Christian does nothing. "I want to deal with Jacob. I know he's the one doing this."

Christian opens his mouth but a deeper and softer voice comes out, "What do you want?"

"Are you Jacob?"

"In essence, yes."

"I've done everything you asked me to. Now I want the people off this island without anything or anyone from this island interfering with them ever again. I want them to have another chance to have something better. "

"True. You've done well. I shall have you off this island but to do that all of you must return to the day your plane crashed."

"No!" Jack slams his fist against the bed. "No more stupid games. I don't want what has happened to be undone. I don't want Kate to relive her trial all over again. These people have suffered enough here. You need to give them something to give them a better chance of being better."

"Very well. It will all be done by morning."

Jack opens his eyes and finds himself back in the jungle. He groans as the pain of the knife engulfs his body.

"You hear that?" Jack hears a man's voice in a distance.

"I think it came from that way." Jack closes his eyes as he continues to hear murmurs. Just as sleep was starting to take over he feels a tapping over his cheek and sounds become louder.

"Jack wake up! Please wake up! Please." The noise--still a distant murmur--helps him fight off his heavy eyelids and finally sees what's making the sounds.

"Jack! Jack!" Kate's face comes into view as his vision begins to focus.

Jack groans in pain as he feels Kate's hand grasps the handle of the knife.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing freckles? You trying to make the doc bleed to death?" Sawyer stops Kate from pulling the knife.

"Well what do you want me to do? This can't stay inside him and the beach is hours away." Kate tries to hold back the tears as they try to figure out what to do.

Sawyer searches for a couple of branches that he can use as a pole while Kate tears Jack's shirt open to get a better look at his injury.

"Jack, Jack." Kate tries to get his attention as he enters in and out of consciousness. "You have to tell me what to do Jack. Tell me how to fix this."

"Kate." Jack weakly opens his eyes.

A shirtless Sawyer returns with a self-made stretcher. His shredded shirt is almost evenly divided to each ends and the middle of the poles.

"It'll be easier to carry him like this to camp."

Sawyer and Kate gently place Jack on the stretcher. The southerner takes the front part while Kate carries Jack from behind. Kate observes Jack and sees that his skin is loosing some colour but his chest still show some breathing. Fortunately he was still breathing by afternoon when they reached the beach.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Kate looks up and finds Hurley taking a seat beside her as she watches the ocean.

"I'm going crazy. I wish Juliet was still here or that we have another doctor." Kate sniffles as she says this.

"I'm sure that Bernard knows something about the body since the teeth are attached there somewhere." Hurley manages to get a tiny smile out of Kate.

"And even though Sayid tortured people he has to know about people's bodies and how to stop them from bleeding so that they can tortu--"

"Hurley." Kate stops him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for waiting with me."

Hurley returns her smile and gazes out into the ocean .

"Do you know what he was doing? Why he kept running off on his own into the jungle?"

"No." Kate sadly answers her friend. "The last couple of days were the only time we spoke more than 1 sentence to each other since we came back here."

"He thinks that you hate him. So he was afraid to talk to you. He'd ask others about you if you were okay or something."

They turn around as they hear a flapping noise and see Bernard and Sayid come out. Kate immediately runs to them and search their eyes for information.

"He's fine Kate." Bernard informs her. "We were able to get the knife out and stop the bleeding."

"Luckily I have Type O blood and prevented him from losing too much blood." Sayid continues.

"Can I see him?" Kate asks.

"Go ahead." Bernard opens the tent for her to enter and she casts each of them an appreciative look.

* * *

Inside, Jack stirs awake as Kate sits by his side.

"Hey." He mumbles.

"Hey yourself. You're still pale."

"Yeah well." Jack lightly chuckles.

"What happened Jack?" Kate searches his eyes for answers. He gently closes his eyes and exhales as he gives her an answer.

"We're going back before the crash. Only this time the plane will stay afloat."

"H-how?"

"It doesn't matter Kate. You won't have to worry about a trial I promise you. No more worries about what was left on the island and--"

"Jack."

"We won't have to remember anything about this place and what happened." Jack says the last part quietly.

"We forget everything? Everything that happened?"

"This is what you wanted. You told me that you spent years forgetting what happened here."

"Yeah. I did."

"You get a new start. A better life."

"Without you."

"Yeah." Jack whispers. "You won't have me bothering you anymore." Jack tries to pass the last statement as a joke but Kate merely stares at him.

"Is that why you have Sawyer looking after me?" Jack looks away as she continues. "Jack. You hurt me more than anyone ever has including Sawyer."

"I know and I'm truly sorry for that. I should've just let you go...let you be happy."

"Let me finish Jack." Kate sighs as she thinks of what to say. "You've hurt me the most because I love you the most. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. And now I'm going to lose that. Not only that but Aaron too."

"You won't remember Kate. So it won't hurt."

"Well it hurts right now! Weren't you thinking about other people when you did this? Sun's daughter? Aaron?"

"I did all this for you!" Jack snaps back. "I see how happy you are when you're with Sawyer so I backed off. I see the pain I cause you and how much you want to forget about this place so I make it happen. Everything that I've been doing is so that you don't have to be in pain anymore."

Kate relaxes a bit as she sees Jack's breathing quicken. She places a comforting hand on his and moves closer.

"I know. But it hurts knowing that what we had won't be there anymore. I was happier with you than I ever was with Sawyer. Jack you're the love of my life and soon I won't know that anymore."

Jack sits up and caresses the tears away from her face.

"I love you Kate and I always will no matter what." He kisses her with fiery passion--knowing full well that this is their last time to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess you can call this Part 2 of the story. Just to warn you that is a bit AU. Also to tell you that I'm no medical expert. Please remember that this is fiction. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jack opens his eyes as the plane's turbulence comes to a halt.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Jack asks the darker, older women beside him.

"I feel better."

"Well the turbulence stopped--"

"No, it's not that. I don't feel sick anymore. I feel completely healthy." The woman stares at her hands and squeezes them shut.

Jack turns away from the woman and leans back to his seat. He watches an elderly gentleman take his seat beside the woman and says something to make her smile.

Some hours later the plane reaches Los Angeles and Jack quickly gets his father's coffin through the airport and finally into the hearse.

"Let's get this over with." Jack thinks to himself.

* * *

Kate was relieved to leave the plane as an annoying marshal won't stop regaling her of stories about the convicts he caught.

"You take care of yourself missy." The marshal shouts as he departs on his own way.

Kate nods at him and goes to wait for her luggage. She finds a big brown suitcase and reaches for it but at the same time another man tries to grab it too.

"Sorry sweet heart but this one is mine." The blonde man's southern drawl earns him a glare from Kate. "You can keep givin' me the evil eye all you want but this has my name." He points to the name tag and proves himself right.

Kate releases her grip on the suitcase and apologizes, "Sorry about that."

The man merely clicks his tongue as he tells her, "Well maybe you can make it up by comin' to dinner. Or a drink."

Kate finally sees her correct luggage and picks it up. "I don't thinks so." She tells him as she leaves.

* * *

Two weeks after Jack held a funeral for his father, he returned to work. He takes the files on his desks and heads out for the door. After locking his office he heads for the elevator but a woman, in a charcoal suit, rushing to get in knocks into him--sending the files onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry really. Really, really sorry." The brunette woman bends over to pick up the papers.

Jack grabs the others and places them in the correct folder while reassuring the woman that no harm was done.

"Don't worry about it miss. At least you still caught the elevator." Jack receives the pile that the woman has picked for him and they both enter their transportation.

"Are you late for something?" Jack asks her.

"Yeah, my first day of work." The woman blushes as she says this.

"You work here?"

"I work in the HR department in the North Wing of the 9th floor." After she says this Jack pushes the button for the 9th floor.

"Oh, right thanks." Kate smiles in appreciation. "You're Dr. Shephard right?"

"Yeah." Jack responds with curiosity.

"It's just there on your name tag. That and you're apparently the best doctor in the hospital."

"Does my record say that?" Jack teases.

"Well no…I don't…I haven't seen any files yet…first day of work and all." Kate stammers in embarrassment as Jack grins at her.

" It's nice to meet you. Good luck with your work." Jack gives her one last smile as the elevator stops on the 6th floor and takes off.

* * *

Kate continues to stare after him even as the elevator door closes. A feeling of familiarity and excitement overcomes her until she reaches her work.

Kate heads to the cafeteria on the 3rd floor for her lunch break. She heads to the salad bar and makes something for herself. As she sits on an empty table she sees Dr. Shephard also getting lunch. He reaches inside his white coat and grabs his wallet. As he takes some bills out he notices Kate and waves her way. Kate smiles at him and acknowledges him and quickly looks down at her food.

"Do you mind if I sit here." It was the handsome doctor offering to join her.

"Umm…I…Yeah of course you can sit there."

"Very hesitant are we." Jack continues to stand as he playfully taunts Kate. "Maybe you wanted to be alone."

"No…no it's not that. Please, I insist that you join me." Kate moves her tray closer to herself. "It's just that, if you look around the place--"

"You see doctors sitting together, people in suits together…" Kate grins as she realizes that he notices the cliques. "Well maybe you and I should try being different."

"Yeah. So, Dr. Shephard-"

"Jack. Just call me Jack. And you are…"

"Kate." Kate reaches across and offers her hand to Jack.

"Well it's finally good to meet you Kate. How's work so far."

"Busy. I'm the assistant to the recruiting manager."

"That's nice." Jack pauses as he takes a bite of his food.

"Uhm, have we met before." Kate asks as she examines him.

"Uh, I don't think so…unless you count the elevator from this morning."

"It's just that you seem really familiar."

Jack chuckles. "Believe me, if I've seen you before, I don't think I'll forget."

Kate blushes at his statement. "Yeah well, being a world class spinal surgeon probably gets you lots of women. I bet too many to even remember. I've seen the looks women here give you."

Jack laughs. "Yeah that's me, Jack Shephard--player."

"So you've never gone for--" Kate sheepishly asks him.

"Kate, I'm not that kind of guy. I don't like meaningless relationships."

"In that case, I bet you're married."

"With the bets you've been making about me, you'd be broke by now." Jack teasingly eyes her. "If I had to make a bet about you, I'd say that you're single, vegetarian, and someone who likes the outdoors."

Kate acts shocked. "How do you figure."

"You have no wedding ring and you look new to this city." Kate raises her eyebrows. "You can tell when people have been in L.A. for long. You don't look like an L.A. woman. Secondly, you're eating salad and I saw the way you looked at the meat on my plate and that you have no desire for it. Lastly the way you walk with you heels tells me that you are more comfortable in shoes for walking and running."

"Wow. That's a lot of things Jack."

"Makes you feel exposed doesn't it." He shares her laugh and they continue with their lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting Kate for lunch soon became a habit for Jack but he still couldn't get enough of her company. After months of sharing lunches with each other, he invites her over for dinner in his place for a change of scenery and she agrees.

Jack grills a steak and a vegetarian burger on his balcony while Kate sits on a chair sipping on red wine.

"You know if you were player, this place would be a chick magnet." Kate ruses a laugh out of him.

Jack flips the meat over and takes a seat beside Kate who offers him a glass of wine.

"The moon's beautiful from up here." Kate gazes at the white giant ball above them.

"How much does an ocean view penthouse like this cost?" The brunette breaks her eyes from the moon and looks at the man beside her.

"Well…an arm, a leg, and I think a part of my head." Jack stands up to check on the food and Kate stares at him with admiration--which doesn't go unnoticed.

"What." Jack asks as he gives her a flirtatious smile.

"I don't know. You seem like such a great guy and yet you're still single. You must have some dark crazy secrets for you to be alone."

Jack stares at her with a slight smile on his face--impressed with her observations. He's known her for months and yet it feels as if they've known each other forever.

"Like most people I do have some baggage." Jack reveals.

"Such as…"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, we've been friends for a while now and I want to know you better. Let's learn about Jack shall we?" Kate says the last part in her best doctor voice causing Jack to chuckle.

"Well I tell you something then you tell me something."

"Deal." Kate takes the plate of veggie burger from him and waits for him to tell her something.

"I was married, then she divorced me. I didn't pay enough attention to her and she found someone else. Your turn."

Kate swallows her burger and watches Jack dig into his steak. "I was engaged but I couldn't go through with. We were supposed to get married in Australia but I ran away."

"Why?"

"As much as I loved the guy it just didn't feel right. I know people get cold feet but I didn't. I knew that he isn't the one."

Jack takes a sip of his wine before responding. "Wow, that's really sad."

Kate shakes her head as she swallows her drink. "No I don't think so. It would've been sadder if you go through with it even though you know that it's wrong. I wanted to give him the chance to find someone who didn't doubt the relationship the way I did. Someone who would feel as though it was right."

Jack nods, understanding what she's saying because he did just that with his wife. Knowing the doubts were strong but still went with the wedding.

"I guess it's my turn to continue with the dark parts of our lives." Jack laughs quietly to himself.

"Jack look I know what I said before but if you don't wanna talk--"

Jack holds his hand up to stop her. "This is not just about me but I get to know the dark stuff about you too."

"I guess." Kate says smiling at him. "I'll go first for this round. So my father was an abusive alcoholic who used to beat up my mom and give me creepy looks. Well he wasn't really my father--he was more of a sperm donor. My real dad, Sam, is a Gulf war veteran and currently a sergeant major in the Army."

"That's quite a profession. Do you still have contact with the other guy?"

"Wayne? No. I ran away from home after high school. He was getting worse with his antics and I didn't want to stick around and wait for them to get worse. I tried to get my mom to leave him but she wouldn't. A couple of months after I left the drunk bastard tried cooking and fell asleep with the stove on. He burned to death. Luckily my mom was at work when it all happened but she was really sad about it."

"What about Australia? Was your mom going to be there for your big day?"

"No, but my dad, Sam was there. He knew that I was going to bail. Told me that if doesn't feel right then don't do it."

Jack finishes up his steak as Kate waits for him to tell his story. "Well, just like you I had an alcoholic dad. He wasn't abusive but he was very pushy--like a bully. He drank to get away from his responsibilities. But one day I caught him doing surgery while drunk. On a pregnant woman nonetheless. She died and it was his fault for cutting an artery. I was going to lie for him but I just couldn't. I saw the way he lied to her husband and when I found out she was pregnant I couldn't go through with it. So I told them the truth. That because he was drunk he made a mistake. Actually plenty of mistakes. Surgery was his life and I destroyed him. He went off to Australia and drank himself to death. My mom made me get him but I was too late. Now she won't even talk to me."

"But you did the right thing. You told the truth. Who knows, he might do it again if you didn't say the truth?"

"Doing the right thing doesn't necessarily end with best results." Jack sighs and pauses as he thinks about something. "You know you're the only one who I revealed this to."

Kate flashes him a grin and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. You're also the only one who knows those things about me." Jack smiles back at her as he stares deeply into her green eyes and kisses her forehead.

After some more wine and time under the moon and stars, Jack notices Kate sleeping. Although he himself was feeling a tiny bit woozy, he was still able to lift her up and place her onto his bed. He tucks her underneath the blanket and smooths her hair away from her face. In his light-headed state he was able to make his way to the couch and rest his head.

* * *

Kate awakens to the scent of Jack.

"Mmm…Jack?" She opens her eyes and finds herself in an unusually large bed with really comfy sheets. She breathes in and enjoys his smell. As she does this, she tries to remember how she got to this room. Nothing comes to mind. She gets up and notices that she's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Thank God it's the weekend."

She tries to fix her hair with her hands the best she can and sighs in frustration when long dark curly locks refuse to cooperate. Sighing in defeat, she makes her way to the living room. From the clear balcony door, she could see that it's still dark but a thin orange glowing light is slowly emerging. Searching for a clock, she finds one on the near side of the wall that reads 5:10. She figures that she'll watch some television while waiting for Jack to awake. Assuming that he slept in the guest room, she makes her way to the black leather couch in front of the television and is surprised to see the man she was just thinking about, deeply asleep on it. She smiles as she hears him lightly snore and closely examines his face. Jack is very attractive. Even more so with his light morning stubble. She feels an urge to reach out and feel the his strong muscular jaw but thought better of it. Instead, she goes to Jack's room and takes a shower.

Kate remembers a television in Jack's room and decides to entertain herself for a couple of hours there. While watching the news an alarm starts to beep and startles Kate. She looks around and sees the alarm clock by the bed flashing 7:30. She turns off the alarm and goes to where Jack is sleeping. Once there she finds him still asleep so she decides to wake him up. Placing a gentle hand on his arm she softly says his name a nudges him a bit.

* * *

Jack opens his eyes and blinks them to focus the image in front of him.

"Kate? What time is it?"

"7:30. The alarm went off I figured you have to be somewhere."

Jack sits up and makes room for her to sit.

"Yeah. I have a 9:00 surgery."

"Okay. So why don't you go fix yourself up and I'll make us breakfast."

"What, you don't think I look presentable now?" Jack pretends to feign a hurtful tone while he stands up and models his rumpled house clothes

"Jack now!" Kate says in her stern voice and pushes Jack into his bedroom.

"Yes mom!" He shouts as Kate closes his bedroom door.

He can tell that his bathroom has been used but muses at the idea of Kate naked in the shower. He shakes his thought from that since she's in the kitchen.

Jack takes a quick shower and puts on some clothes: a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a v-necked grey sweater to go with his black pants.

He goes to the kitchen and is greeted by the smell of pancakes. Leaning against the doorway, his eyes land on the person who's responsible for the aroma in his kitchen. He smiles as he watches her drink her coffee while reading the newspaper. His heart beats in contentment as he feels paradise at this sight--that this is how things should be. She turns a page and finally notices him. He watches as her eyes examines him from top to bottom and feels a sense of pride at the way he looks.

"You checking me out?" Jack teases.

"No." Kate says while blushing. "Just thinking that you dress up nice. I usually see you in scrubs."

"Thanks." Jack goes to his seat and she goes to get him a cup of coffee. Jack takes the sports section and quickly scans through the results of the Red-Sox game.

"Son of a bitch." Jack scoffs.

"What?" Kate says in concern.

"Red-Sox got killed by the Blue Jays."

Kate relaxes as she finally understood Jack's concerns. She watches as he folds the paper back in place and readies to eat.

"You didn't have to do all this Kate. But I really appreciate it." Jack gazes into her eyes as he says this and give her a warm smile.

"Well, it's the least I can do. You cooked me dinner, you let me sleep on your bed. So why not make breakfast for you."

"Thank you anyways." Jack takes a bite and Kate does the same as they eat in silence. "What're your plans for today?"

"I have to pick up something from the hospital later then I'm going for a girl's night out."

"Sounds fun. So what would girls do on a night out." Kate gives him a look as she thinks of something to say.

"What do you think girls do for a night out?" She asks playfully.

"I don't know that's why I asked. But if you want to know what I think they should do." Jack raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jack!" Kate lightly slaps his hand in offence.

"I didn't say anything." Jack raises his hands in defence.

"Yeah well, I have an idea of what you were thinking." They laugh in unison.

Jack takes the finished plates and quickly washes them.

"Since you're heading to the hospital, why don't you just come with me and I'll drive us there."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Jack takes her hand in his as they walk to the car.

* * *

Kate was leaving the hospital but a familiar voice calls out to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the girl from the airport." The southern blonde man stands and comes closer to her. "How ya doin' freckles? Snatched any luggage lately."

"What are you doing here?" Kate said with irritation.

"It's a hospital. Hospitals help sick people if I'm not mistaken."

"What are you sick of?"

"Well this place for one." This causes Kate to smile. "That and I need treatment for this." Sawyer lifts his shirt up and shows her a poorly bandaged wound.

"What happened?"

"Some guy nicked me."

"Well you probably deserve it."

"Come on now freckles. I'm not the bad guy. It was an accident. He went at me because he thought I was someone else."

"Right." Kate hears the receptionist call his name.

"Mr. Ford, the doctor will see you now in Room 4."

The man nods at the receptionist and turns his attention back to Kate.

"So can I invite you for dinner sometime?" Kate looks into his eyes as he asks her this. He's not a bad looking guy--far from it but he looks like the dangerous kind of guy that girls are drawn to.

"You can invite me to dinner but don't assume that I'll come."

"Well I'll take my chance with something else then."

Kate turns to leave but the blonde man grabs her attention again.

"How about coffee? Can we go have coffee? There's a shop right across from here where people can see us. At least that way you'll feel safer being around me."

"If I say no."

"Why? Ya got a boyfriend or something?"

Kate thinks for a moment. "Not really."

"I'll take that as a no. And knowin' ya got no boyfriend I'll keep askin' ya until ya say yes."

"Tomorrow. I'll be in that coffee shop at 9."

"Then I'll be there. The name's Sawyer by the way." He extends his hand and she takes it.

"Kate." She lets go and leaves while Sawyer watches her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack wasn't able to see more of Kate yesterday after dropping her off the hospital. He was supposed to be off too but got called in for an emergency consult. While driving his blue car he was held at a stoplight across the hospital. He looks to the left at the coffee shop and sees Kate. He was about to honk his horn at her but he suddenly sees that she was not alone. She was drinking coffee and was having a laugh with some blonde guy. He looks away and sees the light turn green. His tire screeches as he speeds away from the scene.

After the consult Jack moodily asks his secretary if there is anything else he needs to do. The rest of his day free and he goes to leave. But before he leaves he apologizes for his behaviour knowing that his secretary does not deserve his foul mood.

"Jack!" Jack was about to get in his car but finds his colleague Marc running after him.

"What is it?"

"You okay man?"

"I just wanna go home."

"Well, John and a couple of the guys are dropping by my place to play poker tonight. You in?"

Jack sighs and thinks for a moment. "Yeah sure I'm in."

"You sure you're alright man."

"Yeah it's just this thing with Kate."

"Had a fight with your girlfriend?" Marc teases.

"She's not my girlfriend. I was planning on asking her out on a real date but…"

"But you're what? Scared? Cause, you don't get scared."

"No, she's already seeing someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry man."

"Yeah."

"Not to blame you or anything but you did have 3 months to ask her."

"I know."

"She could've just met this guy you know. May not be serious. Or you know what, it could even be a cousin from out of town."

Jack holds his hand up to stop him. "Look, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. I'm just going to head home for now and try not to think about it. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay then." Marc puts his hands in the pocket of his white coat and watches Jack drive away.

* * *

Kate enjoyed her coffee with Sawyer. She was hesitant about leaving her number with him so he gave her his contact information. Although he looked dangerous, she found him to be overall a nice guy. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to date him but she wouldn't mind hanging out with him. She checked her watch which read 12:34. She goes home and finishes some chores. By the time she was done it was 5:18. Her mind starts to think of Jack and that she hasn't seen him for the day. She picks up her cell phone and dials his number. A couple of rings later he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack." Kate hears a crowd of conversation on Jack's line.

"Hey."

"So I was thinking that maybe you and I can do something tonight."

"Can't tonight."

"Oh." Kate doesn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Hey Jack come here. I want you to meet someone." Kate hears a female voice calling for Jack.

"I have to go." Jack tells her.

"Okay. So, I'll call you sometime." With that he hangs up.

Marc's wife waves Jack over and introduces him to a blonde woman.

"Jack I would like you to meet Juliet Burke. She is a fertility doctor and she just had an incredible breakthrough in our field."

Jack shakes her hand then looks to Marc's wife. "I guess this means she's better at fertility than you?"

"Ha ha. Funny Jack. Except that it's true. She'll be talking in the hospital tomorrow about her research."

"What's the research about?" Jack asks Juliet.

"I've been working with my ex-husband about impregnating barren women."

"Wow. Sounds interesting.

"Hey Jack we playing cards or not?" Jack hears Marc yell from inside the house.

"It was nice to meet you Juliet. I look forward to hearing you talk tomorrow."

* * *

Kate was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Jack to eat lunch with her. He arrives in his surgical scrubs and sits in front of her clearly exhausted.

"You okay?" Kate asks while reaching out for his hand.

"Yeah. Just tired. I've been in surgery for 6 hours straight because of that car accident."

Jack pulls away from Kate's touch as he rubs his head with both hands. She feels disappointed when he removed them but also notices that he has no food in front of him.

"Aren't you eating?"

"No. I'm going to the auditorium later for a presentation. They usually have snacks there."

"Jack." Kate and Jack both turn their heads and find a blonde woman dressed nicely with a white blouse and grey skirt, covered by a doctor's coat, and with a folder on hand.

Jack stands up and greets her.

"Hey. How's it going." Jack asks her.

"Bad. I'm really nervous." She responds.

Jack watches her look over to Kate and introduces them. "Juliet this is my friend Kate. Kate this is Dr. Juliet Burke. She'll be a giving a presentation in oh, 15 minutes." Jack checks his watch.

Juliet extends her hand and Kate shakes it with a smile.

"Do you mind if I take Jack from you I need to talk to him about something." Juliet asks Kate.

"No go ahead." Kate tells her.

"Isn't anyone going to ask what I want?" Jack elicit a laugh from the women.

Kate watches as Juliet takes his elbow and move to a different area. She watches them talk discreetly in a corner where there's no crowd. Feeling annoyed, Kate doesn't bother to finish her lunch and throws it in the garbage. She keeps her eyes on them and sees Jack put a hand on Juliet's shoulder and she smiles at him. Kate takes out her phone and a note from her bag. She reads Sawyer's name and begins dialling his number.

"Hey Sawyer, it's Kate. I was wondering if maybe you want to see a movie tonight. Okay. Pick me up at 7."

* * *

Jack follows Juliet to a corner where people are far enough to not hear them.

"Jack, there's another reason why I'm here." Juliet tells him.

"Okay."

"I have a sister with a tumour in her spinal cord and it's malignant. I hear that you are the best and I want her to have the best. I have x-rays of her spine." Juliet hands him the folder. "I don't want anyone to know. So if you could look at this when you have time on your own and tell me what we could do to save her. Jack she's my only family and I'm willing to do or pay anything to get her better."

"Yeah sure I'll definitely look at these. Where is your sister right now?"

"She'll be here for my lecture." Juliet stops and looks at him. "I really appreciate this Jack."

Jack puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

After the lecture, Jack sees the hordes of doctors and suits surrounding Juliet. He decides to go to his office and talk to her later. He checks out the x-rays of Juliet's sister and writes his notes about the patient. After a half an hour he hears a knock and his door open.

"Hi." Juliet enters pushing the wheelchair of her sister. "Jack this is Rachel."

Jack greets her. She has the same blonde hair that Juliet has but is slightly shorter than her.

"Have you had time to look at the x-ray." Juliet asks him.

"Yeah. When did you find out about the tumour."

"Last week." Rachel responds.

"She was feeling some pain and numbness in the lower parts of the body for some months and the doctor we went to see misdiagnosed her. It wasn't until last week that we finally knew what it was." Juliet continued.

"That is unfortunate because now it's very dangerous to perform surgery on your back. At the most, these should have been removed last week." Jack informs Rachel.

"What are my chances?" She asks as Juliet held her hand.

"15 of success. There's also a chance for paralysis and--"

"I'll do it." Rachel says immediately,

Jack looks over to Juliet who stares back at him.

"I support her decision. As much as it pains me to say yes I think the chance of success increases with you Jack. That's why we want you to do the surgery."

"Okay. I'll clear my schedule for the morning. The sooner we do this the better."

"Jack there's one more thing. She's pregnant."

* * *

Kate just finished seeing a movie with Sawyer. He stops his car as they reach her home. Leaning over, he gives her a kiss on the cheek and she smiles at him.

"So freckles, do you mind if I come in?" The Southerner asks her.

"Not tonight Sawyer." Kate says while chuckling.

"Okay." Sawyer says as she exit's the car. "Maybe the next night then" he playfully shouts at her as she enters her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate enters her apartment and goes straight for her bed. She starts to think about the kind handsome doctor and how he hasn't been around lately. Her mind wonders as to what's going on with him. They used to share a lot of things over lunch or over the phone. But he hasn't called her in a while nor have they eaten properly together since they had dinner at his place.

The next morning at the hospital she stops by Jack's office just to see him. His secretary tells her that he's in surgery at the moment. She goes to the surgical wing of the hospital and finds the very person she was looking for engulfed in the arms of the blonde doctor. Kate immediately runs the other way.

She takes the rest of the day off and finds herself back in her apartment waiting for someone to come. She goes to the bathroom and washes the tears away. Kate watches herself in the mirror and finds herself tearing up again. A knock on the breaks her out of her reverie as she goes to answer.

"Hey freckles." Sawyer's smirk fades from his face as he sees her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Kate simply pulls him in for a kiss while tugging his shirt into the bedroom.

* * *

Jack has just finished operating on Rachel and goes to inform Juliet who is in the waiting area.

"Hey." Juliet turns and sees Jack waiting for her.

"So…" Juliet awaits for his response.

Jack breaks into a grin and tells her, "Rachel is fine. I was able to get all the tumour out without damaging anything. She had some bleeding problems but nothing that we couldn't fix." Juliet continues to stare at him and Jack knows she's waiting for those words. "Her and the baby are doing great. They can go home in a week. But I want to take precaution and I will not allow her to travel for at least a month."

Juliet releases a sob and hugs Jack as she beam in joy at the news she just heard. "Thank you Jack. Thank you so much."

Jack places his arm around her and tells her, "you're welcome."

When Jack's shift was over, he finds himself driving down a familiar street. He stops in front of a classy decorated mansion. For many minutes, he found himself sitting in his car and staring at the house. Finally he musters up the courage to go up to the door and ring the doorbell. A young woman with olive skin answers the door.

"Dr. Shephard please come in." The woman says with a thick accent.

"Is my mother here?"

"Yes. She is in the entertainment room."

"Thanks."

Jack makes his way to his mother and finds her sprawled on a couch with a glass of red wine on hand. She has her other hand holding a shawl that wrapped around her while her she watches some soap opera. Jack makes his presence known by placing a hand on her shoulder. She sits up, looks at him, and immediately her eyes wells up with tears.

"Jack. You're home." She envelopes him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry mom." Jack tears up as well as he feels his mother's embrace.

"I'm not mad anymore. I'm so sorry that I was mad at you. I'm sorry that I was too afraid to call and tell you that you did the right thing Jack."

Jack finally releases the tears he was holding back and held his mother tightly.

At his own home, Jack finds himself feeling better. The intensity of the surgery took out a lot of him in the morning and watching a family member cry tears of happiness just made him think a lot. Rachel was the only family that Juliet had left and they were so close, while Jack's own mother was so far from him. When he saw them together he had the urge to make things right with his mother. He hasn't seen her for months since the day he told the board of his dad's mistakes. The only time she spoke to him was over the phone and that was to get his father. The day of the funeral she wouldn't even look at him. She couldn't stand to be around him up until the point that Jack just quietly left after the burial. He remembered how she wouldn't even listen to him, let him comfort her, or even let him sit beside her like most family's do at a love one's funeral.

He looks at his watch and finds that it's 11:00 at night. Knowing that she might be asleep, he gives Kate a call nonetheless. He just needs to hear her voice and knows that he's been distant with her. Maybe Marc was right and there was nothing going on with that man in the coffee house. He needed to clear things up with her and see if they still have a chance. He dials her number but finds himself surprised.

"Hello?" He hears a sleepy Southern accent on the other end. A man's voice he angrily thought in his head.

* * *

Kate finds herself being awaken by her phone but finds Sawyer answering it for her.

"Hello?" He says.

Kate takes the phone from him and sees the caller's name on the screen. Her heart quickly jumps to her throat as she imagines the surprised look on Jack's face as a man answers her phone in the middle of the night.

"Hi." Kate answers with worry.

"Sorry I caught you at a bad time." Jack answers sadly.

"No. no. I'm awake. What's going on Jack?" Kate says with a shaky voice.

"It's…it's……it's nothing, I should just." Jack hangs up and Kate can feel her heart constrict as she hears the dial tone.

Kate puts the phone down and tries to hide her tears but Sawyer cups her face and forces her to look at him.

"Who was that freckles?"

"That was just Jack." She responds.

"He your boyfriend?"

Kate chuckles at the implication and lets out a stifle. "No. He's not. He's just my friend. He just--"

"That's a lot of 'just' there. You sure there's--"

"No." Kate sobs as she replies.'

Sawyer sighs as he stands up and starts to put clothes on. "I get it." He mumbles. "No need to tell Sawyer anything." He buttons his shirt and takes a deep breath.

"Bye freckles." He takes one last glance at her before leaving.

* * *

Jack wanders around L.A--trying to clear his head. He drives around for hours and finds himself drawn to Manhattan beach. Walking close to the water, Jack removes his shoes, rolls up his pants and stand in the cold numbing water--watching the water hit his legs only to retreat again. The cold wind fills his lungs and he finds peace as he stares at the endless water before him. He stands there for a long time and allows himself to be soothed by beach.

"Jack!" He sees Kate run beside him.

"Hey, how'd you find me." He asks in surprise.

"I don't know. I took a guess and for some reason my gut took me here." Kate looks up at his face--it looks so serene calm and not showing any signs of hurt. "Jack I want to explain what happened."

Jack faces her with a sad smile. "You don't have to explain anything Kate. What you do in your life is your choice. And as your friend I support your choice. If you're happy with him then I'm happy for you."

He turns his attention back to the ocean and Kate feels a pang of sharpness in her heart as she hears Jack describe their relationship as friendship.

"Jack, it was nothing."

'Kate, I told you. You don't need to say anything."

"But I want to. I was stupid and alone. You were busy being a doctor and being with your colleagues and he was there to keep me company. But it means nothing."

Kate watches him in silence as he continues to look out the ocean.

"You remember that blonde doctor? Dr. Burke?" Jack sees Kate nod from the corner of his eye. "I did a life or death operation on her sister--her pregnant sister. The surgery was successful but that wasn't the part that hit me. I told Dr. Burke that her sister and her baby would be okay and that they'll be able to go home soon. The joy she reacted with hit me hard. It made me feel alone. My only family--my mother--won't even talk to me. Then I see these sisters who have no one but each other and they cling on to each other. I've never felt closeness like that in my whole life--even when I was married." Jack pauses and breathes in. "I stopped by my mom's house and she saw me and apologized for how she's been treating me. But it still made me feel alone." Kate watches him brush a hand over his eyebrow. "The only time I ever felt close to someone and feel good about myself was when we had dinner the other night. You're the only person who made me feel like I was worth something."

Jack looks at Kate's expression and sees a pensive expression on her face. She looks down at his feet and notices that they're covered with about 4 inches of sand.

He steps back and picks up his shoes. "You want me to drive you home?"

Kate nods and follows him to his car and watches him open the door for her.

Jack stops the car in front of her apartment but Kate stays in her seat. He faces her as she puts a hand on his shoulder and he smiles at her.

"Do you want to come in?"

Jack follows her out of the car and into her apartment.

"Nice place." Jack tells her and Kate smiles at him. "Do you mind if I use the washroom to clean up?"

Kate points to the door beside the kitchen. Jack feels Kate's eyes watching over him as he cleans the sand off his feet.. As soon as he's almost done she picks up a towel and hands it to him and he smiles in appreciation. They go back to the kitchen where Kate silently hands him a mug of hot chocolate, and they both head over to the couch. Their mugs are placed on the coffee table and Kate takes Jack's hands into hers. He looks down at their hands--afraid to look at her.

"Jack." He feels her breath close to his face and he finally looks up. His eyes wanders around her face and finally to her lips as he watches them come closer to his. Their lips finally touch and Jack feels like he's losing himself in her taste. He parts his mouth as he allows her tongue to touch his and let their mouths be as intimate as they can be. The couple part because of the lack of air and Kate sleepily eyes her bedroom and Jack nods. They lie down on the bed--wearing only their under garments--but they don't go any further.

"Jack?"

"Hmm." Jack grunts in a sleepy response.

Jack can lightly feel Kate trace his brow with her hand down to his chin and kiss the bridge of his nose before he finally falls into slumber.

"Good night Jack." It was the last thing he hears.

* * *

Kate wakes up with a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She turns around and finds Jack still with his eyes closed and lightly snoring. Smiling at his sleeping form she nuzzles closer to him and feels his arms tighter around her. She feels his lips at the top of her head and she looks up to see him smiling at her.

"Morning." He greets her.

"Morning yourself." She lightly kisses his lips and can't help herself from beaming at him.

"Do you have work?" Jack asks her.

"No, I'm calling in sick."

"Do you need someone to check you out." Jack rubs her arms as he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Depends on what kind of check up." She whispers in response as she feels him place kisses all over her neck and slowly going lower.

"Mmm, Jack." Kate moans as she anticipates as to where this moment could lead to.

Jack towels himself off as he steps out of the shower. He wraps the towel around his waist and makes his way to the kitchen. Because they slept late into the night, Jack prepares a brunch for themselves. His first thought was to make coffee then prepare some food. He was relieved to find eggs and knowing that Kate was not a hardcore vegetarian. He cooks some scrambled eggs, hash browns, and cuts up some fruits.

"That looks great." He looks up and finds her in her bathrobe and staring at the meal prepared.

"You took a while to shower." Jack approaches her and hands her a cup of coffee.

She flirts right back at him as she pulls her lips near his and responds, "Well, I couldn't get any showering done with you in there."

Jack gets pulled in to a kiss and deepens it as she places a hand on his chest, disappointed when she breaks away and points to her coffee.

"I don't want to burn you." She gives him a quick kiss. "That and I'm really hungry."


	8. Chapter 8

Almost a year has passed since Jack and Kate finally got together. Kate found a message from Jack in her voicemail asking her to meet at the beach. She gets out of the car and walks toward a glow in front of her. The scene that she was met with was breathtaking. In front of her was Jack, with a bottle of wine in one hand and glasses on the other, waiting for her. Behind him was a picnic basket and blanket surrounded by candles in beautiful holders.

"This is amazing." Kate approaches him while grinning ear to ear.

Jack plants a quick kiss on her lips and hands her a glass. He pours the wine in their glasses and make their way to their picnic.

"So what's the occasion?" She asks him while he hand her a veggie wrap.

"Well, it was exactly on year ago that we met. When you bumped me going into the elevator."

"You still remember that?"

"Yeah I still have a bruise from that."

"Liar."

Jack laughs as he takes a bite into his sandwich and leaves a mark of sauce on his chin. Kate laughs at him and wipes the stain off his chin and kisses the area afterwards.

After their meal Kate finds herself leaning against Jack with his strong arms around her.

"This is such a beautiful perfect night." She muses out loud.

"Mmm." Jack agrees with her by kissing her neck.

Kate feels one of his arm move to his pocket. Next she sees it holding a black box. She watches as Jack opens it to reveal a diamond on a gold banded ring.

Against her ear she can feel Jack's lips move as she continues to stare at the jewellery. "Kate, will you marry me?"

Kate quickly turns around and kisses him. She pulls back and with tears stares happily into his eyes.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Jack gently places the ring on her finger and hugs her tight. Kate can feel his heartbeat against her chest and continuously whispers her love for him.

* * *

Jack slowly opens his eyes as the sun shone through the window. He wakes up to the smell of Kate's hair as she continues to rest on his chest. After a few more minutes he feels Kate stir beside him and rubs her bulging belly as she kisses the ring on his hand.

"What time is it?" She mumbles.

"It's 5 in the morning."

"No wonder I'm still sleepy."

"Then sleep some more." Kate shifts to the other side of the bed and turns her back to Jack.

Jack turns on the television and turns down the volume even though he knows that the noise doesn't really bother Kate.

The door opens an hour and a half later and an infant boy with black cropped hair jumps into their bed.

"Hey buddy." Jack scoops him up and places him in the middle of the bed. "Try to be quiet mommy's still sleeping."

"Can we watch cartoons daddy?" The boy implores.

"Sure." Jack changes to a kid's program.

Jack wraps his arm around the child and he leans his head against his chest.

"Daddy, when's my sister coming out?"

"Next month."

"What's her name?"

"We don't know yet buddy."

"Why not name her Gabriella." This suggestion causes Jack to chuckle.

"Well you're name is already Gabriel. And I don't think you guys would appreciate that when you're older."

"But it's a good name daddy."

"It's a great name. It may sound good now but it may not be in the future."

"How about Ella?" The boy continues.

Jack stares thoughtfully into the boy's green eyes and slowly nods his head.

"You know what? That actually sounds good. Did you just take the last part of Gabriella."

The boy shakes his head up and down and Jack laughs at his creative suggestion.

"I think mommy will like it too."

"Mmm…mommy will like what." Kate slowly sits up and returns the morning embrace of her son.

"We think my sister's name should be Ella." Gabriel tells her with excitement.

"We?" Kate sneaks a glance at Jack.

"Well I like it." Jack answers.

"Ella does sounds nice." Kate thinks about it some more. "How'd you guys come up with it."

"I said to daddy that we should name her Gabriella after me. But he said that might not be good when I'm older. So I took the last sound of the name and it's Ella." Her son explains.

"I guess that settles it. The baby's name will be Ella." Kate tells the boys.

"Yay!" Gabriel leaps towards his dad who catches him.

"Okay buddy. Go wash up and get ready for school." Jack gently sets him on his way and turns his attention back to Kate.

"You know she still needs a middle name."

"Gabe has Jack for a middle--"

"Ella Katherine? Doesn't sound right." Kate scrunches up her nose at the idea.

"How about your middle name Anne."

"Ella Anne Shephard. Hmm. I like it." Kate seals the deal with a kiss and Jack engulfs her in his arms.

"I love you." Jack whispers against her mouth.

* * *

There's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as I have writing it.


End file.
